


呼吸

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko





	呼吸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733375) by [Anjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjou/pseuds/Anjou). 



靜靜的，因此她不會被驚醒，他滑進他們的被窩。把身形嬌小的男孩捉至胸前。

她害怕當他們睡著時，他們會無意識擠壓到他們所共同孕育的孩子。

他永遠都不會忘記。

他躺下時把他抱得更近些。

小威的鼾聲輕柔，小身子蜷得緊緊的，就像他還安眠在媽媽的肚子裡。

有時，通常是在穆德移動他時，小威會伸懶腰。像喝飽了奶，他滿足的笑了，伸展小手橫過他頭頂的反作用力讓小身子反抝成弧。

穆德細數著他們母子倆的呼吸聲。

在數到二十前，史考利在睡夢中尋找著移向了他。她的頭枕在他的心房，發出一個心滿意足的喟嘆。他感覺到微風掠過頸間，小威的鼻息噴拂他的胸膛。

當他們和諧的呼吸拂向他，他清醒的躺在那，他知道

他是活著的。


End file.
